The Hematopoietic Stem Cell Facility is part of the NCI Case Western Reserve University Ireland Cancer Center. This protocol is established for obtaining blood and bone marrow samples from normal donors and patients under a wide variety of research programs at CWRU including, for the most part, the CWRU Cancer Center members and their related protocols. The bone marrow aspirations done on normal donors are conducted on the GCRC by the CAP.